This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Chronic hepatitis C is a huge problem in the United States, and at UTMB. Anti-viral therapy is successful in about 50% of patients, but has many side effects, and requires 6-12 months of treatment. Quantification of the amount of hepatic fibrosis is very important in choosing patients for therapy, as well as evaluating treatment success during follow-up. The only proven way to quantify fibrosis is a liver biopsy. We propose to evaluate a group of possible serum markers of fibrosis in our patients that are undergoing percutaneous liver biopsy. Blood would be drawn at the time of liver biopsy. The liver biopsies would be assessed for fibrosis, and a pattern analysis of the serum tests would be performed. Since liver biopsies are an invasive procedure, the development of a useful fibrosis index from blood tests would be a significant advance for patients with hepatitis C.